


Trick-Or-Treat

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean takes Sammy trick-or-treating





	Trick-Or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Supernatural, weechesters, Dean takes Sammy trick or treating

“Dad, you gonna be back tonight?” Dean asked into the phone hanging on the wall of the motel room they were staying at. “It’s just that it’s Halloween . . .” His voice trailed off as John barked at him from the other end and then hung up. His shoulders slumped as he replaced the receiver on its cradle. Another Halloween without their dad. To him, that was fine. It wasn’t a big deal. But, to a kid like Sammy, it was. Sam would be back soon and probably expecting to go trick-or-treating. He really didn’t want to see the heartbroken look on Sam’s face when he realized their dad wasn’t here. When it all hit that he didn’t have a costume and he wasn’t going trick-or-treating. What kind of father did that? John Winchester, that’s the kind of father, Dean thought to himself.

With no real time to spare he made his way to the motel office. He looked at the older lady tending the desk. She smiled at him, a sympathetic smile. “What can I help you with dear?” She asked kindly. “My brother.” He sighed. “My brother doesn’t have a costume, I was hoping maybe I could go through the lost and found box?” He asked, hoping she would say yes. “Help yourself.” she said, pointing to the box. “Not much in there, though.” she said, then muttered to herself, ‘shameful, not being here for his boys, no costume for the younger one’. Dean looked through the box seeing she was right, there wasn’t much in there and what was, he wouldn’t let Sammy touch. He drew back his hands, wiping them on his pants. “Thanks anyway.” He called to her as he left. He got back to their room ten minutes before Sam did. He sat on the bed, waiting to deal Sam that gut wrenching blow. He listened as Sam bounded up the steps, at eleven he was still an enthusiastic kid. The door swung open and Sam stepped in, a smile on his face. “Halloween’s tonight.” He simply said.

Dean shook his head, not trusting his voice. He stood walking closer to Sam. “Yeah, about that.” He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He moved past Sam to answer it. A look of surprise on his face when he saw the office lady standing there, holding a bag. “Sorry, it took me so long.” She said and shoved the bag into his hands and left. Dean opened it, seeing an unopened Halloween costume in the bag. “What is it?” Sam asked, curiosity in his voice. Dean closed the door and turned to him, handing him the bag.

Sam took it and looked in. Dean watched as a smile appeared on his brother’s face. “This is so cool.” Sam said as he dropped the bag and held up the vampire costume. “Yeah, it is.” Dean agreed. “I’m gonna go get changed.” Sam said, practically running into the bathroom. When he emerged, he was dressed in the costume, complete with vampire teeth, white face paint with streaks of red for blood at the corners of his mouth and his hair was slicked back. He drew the cape up over one arm and across his face trying to mesmerize Dean. “I vant to suck your blood.” And both boys started laughing at his impression of a vampire. “When do we go?” Sam asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Sundown. Not too long to wait.” Dean said, keeping an eye on the clock.

At seven o’clock Dean looked at his brother. “Okay, Sam let’s go.” He watched as Sam shot up from the couch and ran to the door. “I gotta stop by the office, then we can go.” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s hand. Dean stepped into the office to find the lady still there and dragged Sam in. She took out a Polaroid and proceeded to take several pictures of Sam and Dean. She gave one to Sam, letting him swing it back and forth while the picture appeared. Dean inched closer to the woman. “Thank you.” He said, green eyes tearing at the kindness of a complete stranger. She patted his shoulder and handed him a couple of the pictures and a plastic glow in the dark treat bag for Sam to collect candy in. “You stay safe but have fun.” She said as they left the office. “Go up Hemlock, they have the best candy.” She called out to them before returning to the desk.

Dean watched as Sam raced from one house to the other, collecting candy. He joined in with a group of kids, moving in a pack from street to street as Dean followed closely behind. He heard his brother’s laughter. For once, Sam got to be a kid, not the new kid or the freak kid. But, just a kid out in a costume trick-or-treating like every other kid. Dean shoved his hands into the packets of his jacket and his left hand fell on the photo. He ran his thumb over it the corner of it, knowing he’d have this to remember tonight by.


End file.
